


Fudeoroshi-hen: Gentlemen's Agreement

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Master/Pet, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: In exchange for throwing the game tournament, Keiichi promised Tomita and Okamura they could do whatever they wanted with Rika and Satoko. The two background characters visit Rika's house, and find her slightly drunk but willing to play along with their requests. All while Hanyuu wonders why Rika's submitting herself to hedonism so easily.
Relationships: Furude Rika/Okamura Suguru, Houjou Satoko/Tomita Daiki
Kudos: 3





	Fudeoroshi-hen: Gentlemen's Agreement

Keiichi’s gentleman’s agreement was to be honored. Had the events involving the Sonozaki sisters not took place, it would be a very different Wataganashi festival. When Kieichi was being defeated by the gods of random chance during the game tournament, he struck a deal with Okamura and Tomita. In exchange for throwing the game, he would let them experience Rika and Satoko, all the joys of young love going on at once. There weren’t many kids their age in Hinamizawa, and they had fallen for the two most standout girls in the class.

“Rika, this hasn’t happened before!” said Hanyuu, hovering over Rika’s shoulder. “They’re just background characters! The odds that this will help you solve the mystery is extremely low!”

“Look,” said Rika in her low voice. “How many freaking times have I done this already? We know from the last time that Tomita and Okamura have no effect on the Wataganashi festival. I want to feel good with something that won’t destroy my pussy.”

“You shouldn’t talk like that,” said Hanyuu. “Especially with Satoko around.”

“Rika! Our classmates have arrived to fulfill the promise from the gaming tournament,” said Satoko. “What do they want us to do?”

A pair of dog collars, one of which had a bell on the end, was produced from under the sink. She had asked Mion to borrow them from the club, though why Mion had them raised several more questions. There were also a pair of cat ears that were specifically meant for Rika. Satoko had been told that she was to call Tomita “big brother” all day, even though they were about the same age. Rika knew this was embarrassing, but dying of embarrassment was better than disembowelment.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough to handle this perverted otaku play,” said Rika to Hanyuu. She popped open the top of her favorite Bernkastel wine, taking a long swig of it before hiding it from Satoko once again. Now she was slightly tipsy, just enough to not reveal her true self to these naive kids, but just enough that she would go along with the idea.

“Rika, you can’t get drunk every time something doesn’t work out for you,” said Hanyuu. “Can’t we at least try to figure out the mystery of what’s going on?”

“While Keiichi is dealing with a love triangle brought on by his own impulsiveness and stupidity? At least the knock-on effects from this event in the game tournament won’t kill me. Satoko’s in need of something to help her feel good, too,” said Rika. “Let’s go along with this and see what these dweebs want.”

“Rika! Do come to the front room!” called out Satoko. “I believe our classmates have been waiting for us!”

With both of them wearing their collars, Rika and Satoko answered the door. Tomita, a young boy with glasses and his plain friend Okamura, were both there. Upon seeing the two of them in a collar and cat ears, they started blushing profusely. Satoko invited them in, pulling them out of the crisp summer night air. With the door shut behind them, Rika turned on a light and showed them.

“Meow,” Rika said, affecting her cutesy voice, if slightly slurred. “Keiichi told us you threw the game for a chance to spend the evening with us. We’ve never had boys over before. Do your parents know you’re here?”

“We said we’re having a sleepover!” said Tomita.

“We said it’s because Mion’s considering us for the club,” said Okamura.

“Background characters to the end...” said Hanyuu.

“Daiki, you’re my favorite big brother,” said Satoko. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Rika had told her to imagine that Tomita was Satoshi. She hoped that doing so wouldn’t aggravate Satoko’s symptoms, but it seemed to be going well so far.

“Meow~,” said Rika, making a cat’s paw with her hand. “I’ll get some dinner ready. Thanks for coming over meow~”

“Before dinner, I was hoping we could start with some side dishes...” said Tomita. “I want to see your panties, Satoko!”

“Rika, I’ve always wondered,” said Okamura. “Are you wearing panties?”

Rika and Satoko exchanged a look. They knew Keiichi was a pervert, but they had no idea these two were on that level. Satoko unbuckled her belt, dropping her shorts to reveal a pair of cute panties that she had picked out that day. Rika lifted her skirt, revealing her own pair. Satoko had a bit of pudge around her belly that left her panties hugging her tightly, revealing the shape of her pussy to Tomita. Okamura noticed a small pee stain on Rika’s underwear, a result of her hidden drinking.

“Cute and sexy!” the two boys said together. “Show us what’s inside!”

“Fair’s fair, you two,” said Rika. “We’ll drop our panties for you if you show us what’s getting so hard and stiff inside your underwear. Nipa~”

“Should we do it?” asked Okamura. “The ‘you show me yours, I’ll show you mine’ plan?”

“There are no adults around, what do we have to lose?” said Tomita. “We’ll never get a chance to see Satoko and Rika’s you-know-what again!”

On the count of three, four pairs of underwear fell to the floor at the same time. Satoko’s slightly pudgy belly and Rika’s flat body were attractive to Tomita and Okamura. They stared longingly at the pair of pussies in front of them. Though Hanyuu was unable to be seen by anyone except Rika, she had gotten a side glance from Rika that told her to remove her robes or Rika was going to eat something spicy for dinner. So Hanyuu had disrobed, leaving her floating behind Rika naked.

Neither Rika nor Satoko had a single hair on their pussies. Though the boys were just as hairless, and their dicks weren’t terribly large. Rika looked happy, but inside she was pouting about her continued lack of development. “Mion’s got a full green bush, and even Rena’s got some fuzz down there. Why am I cursed to show this hairless pussy to these two?”

“So that’s what a boy’s penis looks like,” said Satoko. “I remember nii-nii... I mean, yours is quite big, brother,” she said. “Is looking at my tempting body giving you an erection?”

“Meow~” said Rika again. “I’m showing you my pussy! Clap-clap. What do you think? I think I have a cute pussy.”

Though small, Tomita and Okamura were standing upright. They approached Rika and Satoko, their just-barely-dropped balls bouncing about as they approached. Rika wasn’t aware of the terms that Keiichi had promised, but she already knew that Keiichi was going to lie about watching her dance when he actually went into the shrine’s storehouse. Someone had to keep their promises in this timeline.

“Keiichi promised that we could do whatever we want with you,” said Okamura.

“This is the first time for all of us, but we want you to suck on our dicks!” said Tomita. “Please use your mouths!”

“If it’ll uphold the agreement,” said Satoko. “I know a thing or two about fellatio.”

“Sure,” said Rika with a happy smile. “Meow~ I’m gonna make your weenie feel really, really good. I’ll start sucking, and you can blow in my mouth whenever you want.”

Rika and Satoko got on their knees, looking right into the cocks of their classmates. Rika leaned over, grabbing onto Okamura’s shaft with her hands. She licked his tip, watching as he shivered, looking at a loss for words. Satoko followed her example, playing with Tomita’s balls in her hand while she licked up and down the sweaty shaft of Tomita’s dick. The room was filled with slurping and sucking sounds, Rika and Satoko’s heads lowering into the crotches of the boys.

“Rika, this is so lewd!” said Hanyuu, just above the floor. “A shrine maiden shouldn’t be sucking a penis so casually!”

“Hanyuu, give it a rest,” said Rika inside her head. “I don’t even have to do it well. Okamura doesn’t know what a good blowjob is. Even the sloppiest one will make him explode like a firecracker.”

The girls’ lips went all the way down to the base, taking the small, hard cocks as far in as they could go. The shafts were soaked with their saliva, freely letting it roll down their balls. Satoko felt a strange tingling around her waist as she kept sucking, the smell of Tomita’s boyish musk filling her nostrils. She had never given Tomita much thought, but he had given her a lot. Having the girl he had a crush on, the Trap Master, giving him a sopping wet blowjob was a dream come true.

Rika also felt a tingling in her pussy. As she kept slurping on Okamura’s cock, she moved her hand down to her pussy. Using her fingers, Rika found her clit and started fingering herself, sticking her fingers into her wet slit. The sloppy sounds in the room overlapped as Rika played with herself, spreading that warm feeling across her body. It traveled from her clit all the way up to her nipples, making them aware of how they rubbed against the fabric of her dress.

Tomita and Okamura groaned. Both of them fired sticky, hot wads of spunk without warning into Rika and Satoko’s mouths. Satoko found the taste weird, hesitantly gulping it down. As it traveled into her stomach, she felt the same tingling from her pussy spread all over the rest of her body. Rika had already tried this in another iteration, and swallowed down the cum with no problem. Her love juice was rolling down her thighs. Drops of cum rolled down her lips and chin.

“That was so good...” said Okamura.

“I got Satoko to do that with me...” said Tomita.

“Rika, what is this bitterness?” said Hanyuu, the shared flavor of cum going down her throat. “You seriously swallowed it?”

“You have to give them what they want,” said Rika to Hanyuu.

Satoko wiped her lips. She wanted to have something sweeter to wash down the taste of cum. She felt a wetness in her pussy that she didn’t know she could have. Her clothes were starting to feel tight and stuffy on her. It was as if swallowing Tomita’s load had started puberty for her at that very moment. As they boys pulled their pants up, they looked at Rika and Satoko, their eyes filled with young lust.

“Keiichi promised I could take you for a walk,” said Okamura.

“You come too, Satoko,” said Tomita. “And can you do it naked?”

“Huh?” said Satoko, bewildered at the suggestion.

“As long as we do it near my house and don’t go where anyone can see us,” said Rika. “The summers in Hinamizawa are warm even at night.”

Rika removed her green dress, leaving on only her shoes, the collar and cat ears. Her flat chest and pink nipples weren’t quite developed, but when she turned around to show Okamura her body, he felt his erection start to twitch at the sight of her round, perky butt. Satoko stripped down as well, leaving on only her shoes and the collar. Each of the collars had a leash with it, which the boys grabbed onto as they led Rika and Satoko into the starry night.

“Rika, this is so undignified!” said Hanyuu.

“Meow~” Rika said. “Let’s go and take me out.”

“Come on, big brother,” said Satoko. “Let’s walk together.”

The Furude Shrine wasn’t far from here. Rika knew that Keiichi, Tomitake, Takano and Shion would go in here. Their decision would set in motion a chain of events that she was powerless to stop. Before that moment arrived, this perverse pleasure felt like a vacation in comparison. She didn’t have to think about anything other than pleasing two boys who were very easily pleased. 

She looked at the trees and dirt roads of Hinamizawa, the wind blowing through them. She had become intimately familiar with this scenery, but it took on a different light when she was walking on all fours, looking up at the moon while Okamura, visibly erect underneath his shorts, walked behind her. The wind blew against her nipples and through her pussy, turning her on. How would she react if someone caught her out here?

“We have to thank Keiichi for this,” said Okamura.

“Satoko, you look so cute,” said Tomita. Satoko’s butt bounced up and down as Tomita walked her along the path. Her breasts were slightly more developed than Rika’s, with somewhat puffy nipples. Rika and Satoko looked at each other, a mix of shared friendship and wondering how they got into this situation.

Rika, just soused enough that she put up with this, felt the Bernkastel wine making its way through her system. Her bladder was full, and the nearest toilet was back at her own house. They were far enough away that she wouldn’t make it in time. Rika turned to Okamura, looking up and affecting her cutest voice. She saw that Satoko was also fighting against her bladder, and wanted to give the boys a show.

“Okamura. I have to pee meow~” Rika said. “I can’t hold it.”

“I-I have to go too!” said Satoko. “Every time the wind brushes against me, I can feel it leaking out!”

“Go!” said the boys together. They led Rika and Satoko over to a nearby tree. The girls didn’t even bother hiding inside it. They were baring everything. Rika and Satoko squatted down, their butts looking even bigger in this position. They aimed their streams towards the base of the tree, letting out a happy, relieved sigh as a long, golden stream shot out from between their legs, splashing against the bark.

“That’s good,” Rika said. “Look closely, boys. You can see where my pee comes out.”

“It’s not like I wanted to do this,” said Satoko. “But do watch.”

The yellow streams slowed to a trickle, the last few drops falling into the large puddle Rika and Satoko had created at their feet. Looking at their butts, the boys noticed that they were dripping wet. Keiichi had said they could do anything, and once it became the next day, the gentleman’s agreement would expire. It was best to do what they could while they had the chance.

“Rika, can you stand up?” asked Okamura. “Now place your hands against the tree and stick your butt out.”

Rika did as he said, thrusting out her ass.

“You too, Satoko,” said Tomita.

The two of them, wearing naught but collars and shoes, reclined against the tree, the smell of their own piss going into their nostrils. They heard the sounds of buckles and zippers. Tomita and Okamura dropped their pants again, taking their dicks out. They looked into the eyes of the naked girls, asking them a simple favor.

“Can you take our virginity?” they said together.

“If it honors the agreement, then feel free to stick it in me... big brother,” said Satoko.

“Rika’s pussy is all yours, meow~” said Rika. She went a little further, placing her fingers on her lips and spreading them apart, giving Okamura a look at her pink insides. Illuminated by the moonlight, they looked even more beautiful. Okamura and Tomita approached them from behind, rubbing their dicks against the girls’ wet slits. After they were coated in love juices, they pushed their dicks inside.

Satoko let out a sharp wince, not sure how to react to Tomita’s thing pushing inside her. It was hard and hot, but as her body started to get used to it, she slowly felt better. Tomita reached around and grabbed onto her belly, while Satoko rolled her own nipples between her fingers. She was connected to someone on an intimate level. Though purely physical, as the warmth of their shared bodies joined, she felt the night became less chilly.

Rika took Okamura’s like a pro. She was loose and wet enough that he slid in easily, but once he was inside, her pussy clamped down around him and didn’t let go. She swayed her ass in front of him, teasing him with this pure shrine maiden booty. Okamura grabbed onto Rika’s butt cheeks, kneading them in his fingers as he started thrusting inside her. Rika let out a happy “mii~” as Okamura’s dick plunged into her depths. She wasn’t entirely faking it. This was a welcome reprieve from what the next few days would bring.

If anyone had walked up the road at that time, they would have seen the silhouetted figures of four children, one with cat ears, making love in the shade of the tree. Louder than even the frogs and the chirping of the cicadas, the sound of dicks meeting pussies, that natural squishing and squelching that accompanies sex, echoed across the empty road. Satoko and Rika moaned, their bodies flushed bright red as the young dicks pounded them from behind.

Okamura loved gripping onto Rika’s butt. He pulled her cheeks apart, getting a good look at her clean pink asshole. It looked delicious. Every part of Rika was cute, and that just made him thrust harder. As he moved, drops of love juice fell between Rika’s legs, falling into the piss puddle like stray raindrops. Hanyuu watched from over Rika’s shoulder. She could feel Okamura’s dick inside her too. Hanyuu, her form not physical, was still stimulated with great pleasure. She couldn’t reprimand Rika now. Not when she was feeling good too.

As Satoko felt Tomita’s cock exploring her depths, she thought of Satoshi. She loved him. The two of them were all they had in this world. The thought of letting more people into her life scared her, but Tomita was, beneath his dweeby exterior, not that bad of a guy. Knowing a boy her own age who loved her as strongly as she did was a new experience. Even newer was the feeling of his little dick going inside her. She had gotten used to it, now moaning in a way that encouraged him to keep going. Tomita moved his hand up her torso, pinching her other nipple gently. Her pussy tightened around him even more.

Okamura leaned close to Rika. He could smell the faint scent of Bernkastel on her. He thought it was a fruit fragrance, not knowing what Rika had been doing before he got here. With a final thrust, his dick, still sensitive from the blowjob, blew its load inside Rika. She felt the warmth going up into her womb, spreading across her stomach. At the moment of climax, Rika pissed again, splashing her urine against the tree, marking it as her territory. When she looked back, she saw that Hanyuu had a look on her face as though she’d taken a good, long piss as well.

Tomita held tight to Satoko, cumming inside her shortly after Okamura’s orgasm. Satoko was left sweaty and panting, unsure of what to make of this new feeling. As Tomita pulled away, he looked at his sticky white cum dripping from Satoko’s young pussy. It was a sight that he would probably never see again. Satoko looked behind her, giving him a smile and a curt laugh.

Leading the girls by their collars, Tomita and Okamura went back to Rika’s house. Rika offered everyone the dinner she had been preparing earlier, making enough portions for everyone. Rika knew, in a sense, that it was her last supper. After making small talk with Tomita and Okamura about what was going on in school, the boys left for the night, leaving Rika and Satoko to take a bath together and clean the cum off their bodies. When Satoko, feeling sore around her pussy from her first time, fell asleep rather quickly, Rika spoke to Hanyuu.

“I’ll be heading for another fragment soon,” said Rika. “It’s not going to be pretty. If only Satoko knew what was about to happen. One doll leading to a nonsense tragedy.”

“At least Okamura and Tomita will be spared the worst of it,” said Hanyuu. “Though that look in your eyes says that you have it out for Keiichi instead.”

“Satoko and I are not prizes to be won in some damn game tournament!” said Rika. “He’s going to get the ultimate punishment for this! Just you wait, Maebara!” Rika popped open the wine, and chugged the rest of the bottle down before passing out. When the sun rose on the next day, the events of that night would seem like a distant dream. As far as Tomita and Okamura knew, they hadn’t seen anything unusual before Rika and Satoko disappeared. Nothing other than the scent of wine on a cat-eared shrine maiden.


End file.
